This invention relates generally to digital phase-locked loops and specifically to a unitary phase and frequency adjust network for use in a digital phase-locked loop in which the operating center frequency of the circuit may be programmably selected without altering the frequency divider ratio within the feedback portion of the digital phase-locked loop.